Solo
by ItsMetalItsOurBand
Summary: ¡ONESHOT! Helia y su pasado no tenían lugar en el mismo mundo. Alguno de los dos tenía que irse. R&R. T casi M, estás advertido.


Era una mañana muy fría y lúgubre. La niebla abundaba el paisaje, el cielo era de un blanco grisáceo, los árboles y los arbustos habían desaparecido. La vista desde mi ventana era solo un pasadizo afligido, de cierta manera me hacía daño. No valdría la pena ir de nuevo al parque para pintar o dibujar el vacío que con el tiempo se ha agrandado, mis ganas de vivir han disminuido, el sentido de culpa me iba a estallar el corazón. Me prometí alejarme de todo y de todos, no quería lastimar a nadie más aunque la soledad y la tristeza eran insoportables. Pero cuando se daba la oportunidad, yo no negaba una sonrisa o la felicidad por algunos simples minutos.

Siempre me señalaron como una persona solitaria y encerrada en mi propio mundo y es cierto, pero nunca pensé que se lo tomarían tan personal y muy en serio. Ser solitario no significa que te guste que te dejen solo siempre y que porque estas encerrado en tu propio mundo no significa que estés loco o que fantasees con unicornios y arcoíris.

Siempre trataba de esconderme de lo que soy, me daba miedo. Lo escondí de mis amigos, de Saladino y de mi amada Flora.

Yo había decidido dejar la escuela y lograr una vida solo en la ciudad. Al principio fue muy difícil pues necesitaba un trabajo y una casa, ambas estables y económicas. Había ahorrado todo este tiempo para alguna emergencia y ahora sí que me estoy muriendo.

Era ya costumbre mía quedarme un rato mirando por la ventana y perderme en el paisaje o simplemente perderme en la utopía, era un tranquilizante natural efectivo, pues me hacía olvidar del dolor por un momento. Fue difícil al principio poder tranquilizar todos mis sentimientos al tiempo, me tenía que atener a las consecuencias del pánico que me generaban, como por ejemplo: no comer, no dormir, dolorosas inyecciones cada tres días para la anemia, sobrevivir a punta de medicina y suero… ¡Ah! no quiero seguir recordándolo, me dan escalofríos.

Luego de volver al método tranquilizante cotidiano recordé que debía hacer algo muy importante. Miré el reloj. 10 en punto. Mejor me apresuro, ya debe estar por llegar.

Corrí a bañarme, ponerme mi mejor traje, arreglar un poco mi cabello—que por cierto se estaba cayendo junto con mis ánimos—y posarme de nuevo en la ventana para esperar su llegada. La llegada que tanto había esperado en estos últimos meses.

Flora y yo tuvimos un romance de película pues tengo que aceptar que fue hermosa mientras duró. La disfruté tanto como pude, tanto como la mentira me lo permitió y hasta que mi soporte no pudo más. La última vez que la vi fue en una mañana muy parecida a esta pero mi color de piel no era tan blanco y su piel brillaba con la niebla, le había pedido que fuera al parque central de Gardenia, que la estaría esperando en ese lugar con la misma rosa de bienvenida pero lo único que hacía este encuentro especial era que esa rosa aún tenía las espinas y mi sangre teñía el aire frío. Estaba sentado viendo el pequeño lago y algunas personas que llegaban o pasaban por ahí, estaba nervioso. Puse la rosa a un lado y accedí a prender un cigarrillo, Flora odiaba la idea de que fumara de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando estaba nervioso pero son cosas que no podía evitar. Deje en cigarrillo en mi boca y abría los labios para dejar que el humo se combinara con el viento mientras que guardaba mis manos en mi chaqueta y esperaba.

Luego de un rato sentí unas manos delicadas forradas con lana que me tapaban los ojos, voltee hacia atrás y allí estaba ella tan radiante hasta para un día frío, se sentó a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y le di la rosa, agradezco que tuviera los guantes puestos.

–Lamento hacerte venir tan temprano y más que todo un sábado, sé que es tu día de descanso pero debes entender que es algo…urgente –le dije.

–Helia, no te tienes que disculpar de nada, sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti, cuando me necesites ahí estaré –dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Te juro que iba a ser difícil decirle la verdad si seguía sonriéndome de esa manera.

Inhale lo último que quedaba del cigarrillo y lo tiré, miré fijamente a Flora, tomé aire y proseguí:

–Flora, debes saber que todas las cosas que he pasado contigo no han sido en vano. Los buenos momentos se convirtieron en unos buenos recuerdos y agradezco cada minuto que gasté a tu lado… ¿tienes eso muy en cuenta, verdad?

–Sí, Helia, lo sé muy bien. Pero ahora me estas preocupando ¿por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiré.

–Flora…- definitivamente no podía con esto-. Te he mentido todo este tiempo, porque yo…

Silencio.

Tendré que seguir con esta triste historia en otra ocasión, al parecer ya llegó mi muy esperada visita. Bajé rápidamente, me acerqué a la gran puerta, sonó un ligero timbre, tomé un respiro y abrí la puerta. Allí estaba ella tan radiante como para ser real, pero con una expresión tan fría que podías confundirla con la mañana. Me limité a sonreírle un poco, pero ella no devolvió nada más un suspiro. Me quedé mirándola como si no tuviera nada más que hacer y comenzó a dolerme la cabeza.

–¿Puedo pasar ya? Está haciendo frío acá afuera –dijo impaciente.

–Sí, sí, pasa por favor –me apresuré a contestar y a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella -. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Puedes sentarte si quieres, te traeré algo…

–No, gracias –interrumpió-. Quiero que hagamos esto lo más rápido posible. Tengo cosas que hacer.

–De acuerdo. Entonces dime qué... ¿qué pasará con nuestra hija?

–Precisamente eso te venía a decir –dijo–, pues tu legalmente no eres su padre.

–¿Qué? No me puedes hacer esto, ¡no me la puedes quitar de esa manera! –dije casi gritando.

–Claro que puedo hacerlo, además que ya lo hice –dijo calmadamente–. Ahora necesito que firmes estos documentos y ya todo estará oficialmente hecho –sacó de su bolso unos cuantos papeles y me los ofreció.

–No voy a firmar nada. No me puedes quitar a mi hija de esa forma.

–Los dos sabemos muy bien que es por el bien de ella no es siquiera por el mío y si quieres que hablemos de ti, tú ya estas al borde de la locura con todo lo que pasó –dijo–. Te estoy quitando un peso de encima ¿puedes ser agradecido esta vez?

–¡Vaya! Gracias por quitarme a la única persona que tengo de mi familia, de verdad que me has salvado de la miseria –dije sarcástico.

–No permitiré que ella tenga que crecer con tu pasado y mucho menos –hizo una pausa–al lado de un ¡asesino!

Un momento.

Para que entendamos mejor lo que pasó, volvamos a la triste historia que estaba contando.

Ese día le dije a Flora que le había mentido por los últimos tres años sobre mi verdadera identidad y mi pasado. Pasa que yo nunca salí de Fontana Roja por entrar a una academia de arte, pues ese último año allá había pasado algo horrible y yo fui el causante de todo eso. Yo tenía varios amigos, amigos tóxicos, es decir, amigos con antecedentes criminales y algunos con libertad condicional, manejaban armas ilegales y droga. Si, esa clase de amigos; al parecer ellos querían que yo también fuera parte de esta clase de amigos y para ello planearon un homicidio, uno de los primeros que cometí. Luego de esa primera vez me comenzó a llamar la atención la idea de asesinar y traficar algunas drogas y armas, pues el dinero que entraba en mi bolsillo era inimaginable. Fue sólo en ese año que todo eso acabó, la policía logro encontrar a la banda de criminales anónima más famosa del país; irrumpieron en Fontana Roja y nos llevaron. Saladino se mostró furioso, decepcionado y triste al saber que su pequeño sobrino se había convertido en un peligro para la sociedad.

Nos llevaron entonces a la prisión de máxima seguridad y me tuvieron allí por dos años. Al salir me dieron la oportunidad de volver a la escuela y fingir que todo lo que hice nunca pasó, entonces me dieron a escoger algunos hobbies para reintegrarme en la sociedad, entre ellos estaba el arte (pintura, dibujo, etc.) y me gustó la idea de mantener mi cabeza ocupada en otras cosas así que opte por ese pasatiempo. Encerrado en mi casa volví a ser quien era: alguien solitario.

Llegué a Fontana Roja con las esperanzas hasta las nubes, quería pasar desapercibido con mi nueva apariencia y otros objetivos por cumplir. El universo me sonrió ese primer día, cuando conocí nuevos amigos y principalmente a la mujer más hermosa del mundo que luego se convertiría en el amor de mi vida, pero por tiempo limitado.

Ya te podrás imaginar la reacción de Flora cuando terminé la historia. Simplemente se quedo mirándome con mucho dolor y decepción, estaba mirando a alguien que por ambición había matado a sus propios padres y acabó con la vida de muchas personas inocentes y que por consiguiente había acabado con su propia vida. No me importaba lo que fuera a hacer luego de eso, si me mataba estaría perfecto, si no lo hacía entendería que me golpeara o me gritara. No pasó nada de eso, sólo se paró, partió la rosa en pedacitos y se fue lentamente. Una reacción poco usual pero esta era la despedida de un gran amor y sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto toda mi vida.

Meses después, casi un año, me entere de que Flora no sólo se había conseguido otra pareja sino que estaba embarazada y yo era el desgraciado padre de la pobre e inocente criatura.

–¿Me la dejarás ver algún día? –pregunté.

–Claro que no –dijo–. Pero ella sabrá de ti algún día, en el momento apropiado. Mientras tanto vivirá conmigo y mi esposo, el cual legalmente sí es su padre.

–Definitivamente mi destino no podría ser peor –susurré–. Ahora, por favor dame esos papeles, yo también quiero salir de esto rápido –procedí a recibir los documentos, junto con una pluma y me apoyé en la mesa de la sala.

–Si que cedes rápido –dijo–. Hace un rato te ibas a volver loco o algo así.

–Bueno, querida Flora –dije, mientras le entregaba los papeles junto con la pluma–, hay cosas que simplemente se deben superar. Si me quieres quitar a mi hija, que por cierto ya está hecho, pues no puedo hacer nada más ¿entiendes? –ella se limitó a asentir–. Bueno, si me disculpas yo también tengo cosas que hacer; tú sigues con tu alegre vida y yo tal vez termine con la mía...

–Disculpa, no te entendí esa última parte –dijo confundida.

–Que mal. Ahora te acompaño hasta la puerta –dije mientras trataba de empujarla levemente hacia afuera–. Fue un placer haberte visto.

–Oye, muchas gracias por tu colaboración. De verdad llegué a pensar en que no pondrías de tu parte.

–Si...de nada, también lo llegué a pensar pero confío en que podrás darle una mejor vida a nuestra amada hija. Está en tus manos –sonrió tímidamente y me miró; le devolví la mirada pero traté de cambiar mis ojos, por unos más cálidos y sensibles. Me incliné un poco hacia ella y logré darle un beso delicado, tierno pero al mismo tiempo rápido. Lo disfruté. Por suerte no se negó pero al terminar el beso volvió a mí con el dolor en si mirada y se apresuró a decir:

–Ya...ya me tengo que ir. Cuídate y suerte –tartamudeó con una sonrisa medio fingida y se fue.

Cerré la puerta y me detuve por un momento, me detuve a pensar en que ya todo estaba hecho y era momento de actuar. Lo había pensado desde que me llevaron a prisión, pero decidí darme otra oportunidad y la pude aprovechar mientras pude, mientras que aún tenía soporte y la mentira estaba en calma.

Sonreí levemente y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, volteé y me eché mi último vistazo en el espejo del pasillo y al verme en el estado muerto me animó más a dejar de seguir mi camino. Saqué la caja de cigarrillos y la sostuve como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro más preciado del mundo. Prendí uno de ellos, lo fumé y fui a la cocina, abrí la llave del gas y puse el cigarro a un lado; di media vuelta y esperé con ansias lo que iba a pasar, comencé a dirigirme a las escalas y cerré los ojos, entonces la cocina explotó, fue una grata sinfonía para mí. Sonreí una vez más y subí al segundo piso, sin tapujos, con calma, por un momento no sentía nada de dolor ni tristezas. Llegué a mi habitación casi riéndome mientras que las llamas me perseguían para ser parte de las cenizas y me senté en mi ventana para apreciar la mañana en que veía al amor de vida dejar de ser parte de mí y se alejaba con el viento y la niebla; pero no solo pasaba con Flora sino también con lo que quedaba de mí y mis alegrías.

Esperé paciente que el fuego me tomara de la mano y me invitara a sentirme cálido por siempre. Ya la mañana no era fría, pues ardía en el cielo y ya no me sentía solo.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Algo triste pero muy inspirador. Comenten y háganme saber cómo les pareció. Con amor: Emily.**


End file.
